Final Fantasy X2 The Encasing search
by Defination
Summary: A rewritten Final fantasy X-2 plot with more mysteries and a focused Yuna on her tasks.What if the story went differently, and Yuna kept trying to get him back, more than anything else? What would have happened? This story is where the story truly begins
1. Prologue

**This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction so please be gentle but harsh with your reviews. This story is about how i thought FFX-2 should be and thus decided to write it down for those who were disappointed with the game or Yuna character in the game. Please review after reading. Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters nor the game. Sorry about having this chapter showing the international ending. The next chapter will be original and better i promise.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hurtful memories clung to her as she stared out into the ocean. Again the flashback of the scene on the airship coursed through her mind. Through it had been 2 long lonely years, the pain still clung along with the regret of not being able to hold him, feel him one last time. Through Lulu and Wakka had repeatedly told her that one person death in exchange for the world's happiness was worth the trade, she could not see the truth in their words or the conviction in their voices. Wiping away the tears that came lesser and lesser each day, she took a gasp of air and once again felt the flush of water all around her face.

38,39,40,41...Unable to hold on anymore, Yuna burst out of the water with nothing but a desire for air and a smile on her face.2 minutes and 41 seconds, a new record. Happy that she could finally hold her breath underwater she was distracted by Wakka whom had, as usual come to remind her. Drenched, her feet felt stones and pebbles till a few minutes where she felt the sand underneath her feet on the shore.

"Getting pretty good at holding your breath, ya?"Wakka praised.

"I am almost as good as you, Wakka" replied Yuna enthusiastically.

Wakka then came out with a feeble excuse of not practising as Yuna poked his belly causing a squeak to appear.

"And you're not the one even having the baby!" waved away Yuna. Wakka then turned and ran off leaving Yuna alone by herself on the beach.

Yuna shifted and turned to the ocean where she started speaking. "It's been two years since then. I can hold my breath underwater for two whole minutes now. It takes more than just physical strength, there's a few tricks to it that you need to figure out. I didn't understand when it was explained in words, but after a lot of practise, I finally got it. I'd never thought there was any kind of trick to it. I couldn't afford to think about anything back then…The Eternal Calm. It's my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach. It's not much, just a quiet kind of happiness." She then turned and walked inland to Besaid.

*************************************

Yuna stood on the ship that Rikku had arrived on. She thought back on the fuzzy images she had just seen on the sphere and hesitated. The memory of him caused her to make an impulsive decision of following Rikku. Through she wanted to search for him, she should have at least waited for Lulu... and now even if she went hunting for spheres, what good would it do?

Closing her eyes she pushed her thoughts away and decided she would only worry about it when the time came. Light shone into her eyes again as she saw the ship sailing to Mount Gagazet.


	2. Once upon a time

**OK Second Chapter is up. Please review. Suggestions are welcome. I know that the sphere was recorded somewhere else but... well there is a reason. Had to reupload many times for the fact that if a space was not given after a fullstop, the word would be deleted. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own final fantasy X2 or its characters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The mountain mist had been lifted since Sin's defeat, revealing temple ruins that held countless of secrets. However noting could deter Yuna from her goal as she stood face to face with Kimahri. Kimahri glanced over Yuna and Rikku as they wore their new outfits which, somehow Rikku had managed to convince Yuna to change by telling her it would help her blend in with the crowd. Yuna initially refused but after pondering, decided to don the skimpy costume Rikku handed her by adding some modifications. Nothing could be said about Rikku's clothes through except the words bare and daring...too daring.

"Kimahri like old Yuna. Yuna not change. Rikku be Rikku. Yuna be Yuna." Clamoured Kimahri.

"Found sphere in temple ruins. Now more people. Ronso angry".Crossing his arms, he continued "Kimahri help Yuna. Yuna chase people?"

Yuna nodded her head "Thanks Kimahri" as Rikku stuck her tongue out at Kimahri.

"I'll fix your issue first."Yuna said as ways to solve the problem came to her head. With a quick idea that came to her mind, she quickly wrote letters to both the 2 groups, New Yevon and the Youth League, who had been fighting over control of Spira asking if they would take the responsibility of preventing people to enter the Ronso's land lest the Ronso became territorial and attacked. With the letters finished, upon calling out the group names, the 2 buggy messengers from their own groups immediately popped up, grabbed the letters and ran off to their own perspective leaders.

Eager to quickly find clues and satisfied that the problem was settled, Yuna turned around and upon seeing Kimahri eyes, she said "Let's Go", and immediately set off with Kimahri and Rikku into the ruins.

************************************

Panting heavily with Rikku, their search through the ruins had been useless, they could not find any clues. As Yuna leaned on one of the walls for support, she spotted a new passageway they had not yet entered. Shuffling her weary legs forward with Kimahri in tow along with Rikku's complains of wanting to leave, she entered a room that was dimly lilted with smooth cylinder like walls that sloped downwards. A rusty metal hook was hung in midair by a chain attached to the ceiling. A flashback occurred in her mind confirming her thoughts. This was the room that the sphere had been recorded. Following her gaze, Kimahri pointed at the bottom of the room. "There Kimahri found sphere." With trembling fingers, Yuna pulled the sphere out of her pouch and activated it. This was where the sphere was recorded, but if it was him? What did he mean by 'trying to save the summoner?'The only time he had been here was with her, but even then they never came here, how could he be in a cage at that time? Even if he was alive, shouldn't he be looking straight for her? He could not be trying to save her life, she had no enemies that were still alive. This got her nowhere.

Most of her hope extinguished, she fell to her knees and started to feel tears again, causing another feeling of frustration of not being able to control her own tears.

What was she going to do now? She felt a hand on her shoulder that came with Rikku's voice. "Yunie I know it's hard but try to forget him? If you can't, don't give up hope, we can try hunting for more sphere which will have more clues, that will lead to something. Brother and I set up a team called the Gullwings which are sphere hunters, I'm sure we'll find something. Something will always lead to something." Taking comfort in Rikku's words she stared at Rikku with her bi-coloured eyes and nodded.

"Come on Yunie, let's get out of here."

As they descended down the mountain with Kimahri taking the lead with Rikku and Yuna following behind, each and everyone's head pondered hard on their new dilemmas. Kimahri on his thoughts of the becoming of Yuna after she leaves the mountains, Rikku as she thought of a way to make Yuna smile again and Yuna as she cross examined in her mind what they had found and her unknown future, most likely one without him. For the first time in her life she had finally accepted the fact he was not going to come back to her. Then a sense of dread and hopelessness entered her and she once again clutched to her memories tightly, unwilling to let go for another second as she closed her eyes and continued walking. The happy memories entered her feeding her hope as she remembered the sweet kiss at Macalina Lake which his lips had touched hers most gently and the laughter they shared at Luca. As fast as those memories came, they were wiped away by the heart aching moments which she despised but held on unwilling to let go for she feared if that memory were to disappear, the others would too and inside of her, she badly did not want to let go of any memories of him. They were just too...precious to throw.

Opening her eyes, she realized she wasn't getting any closer to erasing him from her memories as Rikku, Wakka and Lulu words came into her mind frustrating her that she wasn't able to control herself and make them happy. She then realized where she was. It was where the fayth had been sealed and the place where he had suddenly fainted upon touching the fayth, through he tried to lie about falling asleep. He was always a bad liar. Realising she was again back to where she started, more frustration poured in until she could no longer hold in the contents, and she screamed, letting go of everything. As Yuna took a deep breath in, then remembered a scene outside the temple while she was on her pilgrimage, when he had shouted due to frustration. Smiling at that thought, she was still saddened by the fact she was unable to forget him, but deeper inside of her, she was comforted by that fact.

Now all that left of the land after the fayth were released was just a barren flat land. The fayth had once said that when they were set free, they would stop dreaming. He had told her that they were dreaming the dream of the fayth, but how would he have known what they were thinking? And when the fayth was set free, he disappeared. Revelation came upon Yuna. He was the dream...but why??

Yuna felt hope slip away again. The fayth were in the farplane now. There was simply no way to get to them. But then, a new hope appeared, he wasn't dead just...gone. But he was here with her... always, he had to be. There was sure a way to get him back, back into her arms as long as she kept looking. Living and depending on that hope, she knew now what to look for. Looking down, she noticed a blue shard among the soil on the ground. Knowing it most likely came from the fountain which had disappeared, Yuna immediately glanced around for other pieces. There were none. Disapointed, Yuna picked up the crystal shard and pocketed it only to hear Kimahri and Rikku voices behind her. Putting on a fake smile, she turned around apologising for getting lost.


	3. The Searching starts

**Sorry for updating so late, as i had tons of work to do. Thanks for that review DarkenedPetals. It helped me confirm my story was going in the right direction. While this chapter is a bit draggy with a bit of repeat of Yuna thoughts, its emphasis how much she wants him back. This chapter is to essentially get the story going somewhere with the introduction of old characters. There is a bit of a spoiler at the end of this chapter, which is a fun cliffhangers about the next chapter and the whole story main plot. Please review after reading and thank you for reading this story. As usual, I do not own this game or characters. Enjoy**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roar of an engine blew in Yuna's ears as an airship, with a seagull figurehead landed a few meters away from her. With Rikku enthusiastically waving to the people on board, Yuna placed her hands behind her as she bit her lip, wondering what she was to say to them, having to stay with them for the journey. As the ramp hissed and lowered, Rikku slapped Yuna on the back and pushed her forward. "Welcome to the Fun Club! We are gonna have so much fun together Yunie! Don't worry pop's not in."

As she dragged Yuna forward, Yuna weary thoughts wandered away as she thought about them heading to find her love, causing a small smile to appear on her face. Once up the ramp, they stepped into the elevator, causing it to light up and head towards the bridge. Yuna soon noticed the layout of the airship they were on was different to the one she had sat on two years ago.

Curiosity aroused, she tapped Rikku's shoulder while Rikku was humming a song.

"Hmm?"

"Rikku, who owns this ship?"

"Oh it's a long story Yunie, well, pop got into a fight with brother so brother took this ship and left"

"A fight?"

"Well they fight all the time; it's like something everybody got used to already."

As Rikku finished her sentence, the doors slid soundlessly open revealing a bridge similar to the one in her memories. Al Bheds filled the bridge, all manning consoles and controls, which all of them turned to look at the newcomer. Especially one of them, who jumped off his seat placed in the centre and immediately walked towards Yuna and kneeled, spewing out the foreign Al Bhed language.

Without anyone who had actually taught her the Al Bhed language, Yuna placed her arms behind her and bowed, apologising "I...I'm really sorry, I don't understand you at all."However with the actions that came after, gave a slight hint of what that man had said. Rikku immediately pounced forward and started kicking the man's chest, calling him Sicko. while another Al Bhed immediately stood up, ruffled his hair, and to Yuna surprise, spoke English. "What that man meant was that it is such a great honour to have the high summoner presence, be with us. My name's Buddy by the way".

The man, who had been kicked by Rikku after rolling on the floor, staggered up and asked "Yuna, my English good no? I learn to speak with you" Earning another kick from Rikku, a memory triggered inside Yuna head of seeing that man two years before. He was Brother.

"You're Brother, right?"Enquired Yuna causing his face to light up and nod vigorously. Taking notice of that, Buddy immediately told Rikku to bring Yuna to her room, through Yuna managed to catch a glimpse of a short boy whom Rikku called Shinra.

In Yuna's now present room, a plain bed stood at the corner with a window and an electronic cupboard imbedded in the wall, by its side. Through plain it brought a sense of comfort to Yuna where she could sleep in peace. Rikku immediately went forward and dropped on the bed yawning as she looked at Yuna with curious eyes. As Yuna lowered her belongings on the bed, she gazed out of the window and saw the ocean, while Rikku who had without waiting, grabbed stuff out of the bag and started packing into the cupboard, talking as she unpacked, about how things were now going to be more different and about the crew members.

"Shinra a real whiz kid. he knows everything but can't do anything. All he does is just stare at the screen. But have no fear if you have any questions, you can ask him anything. Anything at all. He even..."Rikku stopped abruptly as she realized Yuna wasn't replying. Looking up, she saw Yuna staring at the ocean endlessly, a shiny tear on her check. "Yuna..."

Yuna stared at the ocean aimlessly as her thoughts wondered to the painful memory of when he was fading, and without moments to spare, jumped off the ship and into the ocean disappeared into.... There, there was not even a chance to feel and grasp, to remove her fears that he would always be with her. She wished she could have done something, something, anything instead of just standing there and proclaiming her love for him. She still wished he hadn't disappeared. Her train of thoughts were then intercepted by Rikku as Rikku waved her hand in front of her face.

Turning away from Rikku, Yuna wiped the water off her check as she apologized for daydreaming, and helped Rikku, asking Rikku questions like the name of the ship which she found was named the Celsius, in order to hide her pain from Rikku. When the job was done, Yuna created a feeble excuse of wanting to get some rest which Rikku agreed and starting leaving, but as Rikku closed the door, Rikku felt helpless, for unable to help Yuna move on, but was determined to find a way.

Falling on the bed, Yuna wished desperately that her dream would come true. It was true that she knew, there was almost no chance of him coming back. The thought came again where she wanted to erase every memory she had of him, to rid herself of the pain, even her Summoner's memories. She did not want to get used again. But it was more painful trying to accept that fact of living without him. Without him in her life, she would be nothing but an empty shell. She could not live without him. Unsure what to do except to continue looking, she placed her hands in her pouch to clear it of everything when she felt the crystal. Pulling it out, she noticed that the colour of it was the same as his eyes. Ocean-blue. She would never forget that colour or those eyes. Taking a string, she tied it to the crystal and wrapped the string around her neck, with the crystal now hanging on her chest. Through she did not really know why she did it, it had no clear reason. Maybe it was to be kept as a memory of him if she were to forget.

With droopy eyes, she rested her head onto her pillow and saw the ocean again before falling asleep into a deep dream. She thought felt his embrace on her again as his words echoed inside her head. _"There is no way I'm going to stand here and let Yuna die." "But I want everything. I want to defeat Sin and not let Yuna die.""Fine, what would an adult do? They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like.""There has to be another way, I'm sure of it""this is my story, it'll go the way I want it... or I will end it here"._ Suddenly her Words burst through _"You say this is your story, but it's my story, too, you know? It would be so easy to let my fate just carry me away but I can't"_ The words faded in and out of her mind and dreams, until she saw a new scene where, she was holding him, His skin was against hers and she could feel his heartbeat beating with life along with the heat from his body, until he just disappeared into nothing, within her arms.

Tearing herself out of the dream, Yuna jumped out of bed sweating profusely as her memories played the dream over and over, her heart beating the speed of a racing horse. Water streamed down her checks as she muffled her crying with her blankets over her face. Her blankets soon became soaked as she stared out of the window into the starry enormous night sky. Sliding off her bed, she got to her feet and shifted her feet forward one by one, out of her room and into the elevator. Pushing the key for the top button, she made it to the roof of the Celsius, which had landed on the ocean while the crew slept. Moving to the edge of the ship, she looked out to the far ends of the ocean, seeing the moon glisten in the water's surface. Yuna then lifted two fingers to her mouth and blew, creating a shrill of high pitch to escape to the far ends of the ocean. She whistled two more times before letting the silence of the ocean night reach her ears. She wasn't going to give up. She had to keep looking no matter what and she knew the place to look.

When the morning came, the crew of the Celsius one by one woke up and made their way to the Bridge, all ready for a new day, but they too were all surprised by Yuna waiting for them before they had even arrived. With the last crew, Rikku, rubbing away her sleep and all of the crew gathered on the bridge, Yuna began speaking.

"Hi everyone, I know I didn't properly introduce myself yesterday so I thought that I'll do it now. My name is Yuna, and I'm half-Al Bhed, from my mother's side. I'm sure you know who my father is and that Cid is my uncle. I joined you guys so that..."

"Oh we all know that it's to find your one true love Yunie, and we're all going to help you" interrupted Rikku who ran forward and embraced Yuna. "Welcome to the Gullwings!"

"Does this mean we're not going to hunt spheres anymore?" Enquired Buddy as he raised his hand, body leaning on a chair behind him.

"No silly, we're going to find Sphere that contains clues about him which will lead to something!" Exclaimed Rikku.

"This isn't a treasure hunt you know, even through I made the technology to search in detail for spheres."Announced Shinra.

"No it isn't, and we're not hunting for Spheres", which caused everyone to look at Yuna intensely. "I'm really sorry to suddenly appear and change everything, even your Sphere hunting."Yuna said quietly.

Rikku embraced Yuna again and looked into Yuna eyes "Don't worry Yuna, the Sphere hunting thing is just for fun. We don't even need the Spheres. We'll always support you."

Seeing Rikku green happy eyes lightened Yuna, relieving her guilty burden as she smiled. "Thanks Rikku" Tuning away she looked at the rest of the crew and said "Can you send us to Luca please? There is something I need to do there. Something important." That set the crew into motion as they manned their stations and set a journey to Luca, with Rikku letting go of Yuna, going to help the crew, when she saw the crystal on Yuna neck sparkle.


	4. Questions

**Alright time for a new update. Through I tried updating earlier by working on it everyday,the speed was unfortunately still the same. So I decided to update every week on which I would have already done the editing countless of times. This chapter is basically the start of the main plotline and introduction into Spira after 2 years. Unlike the game, it's different to create a minor problem that needs to be fixed. I'm still not sure if I should have added in Paine for the team but the story went on by itself and placed her there, which was not in my original plotline so they would most likely have to fight the Vegnagun which i will try to cram in one chapter. This is about Yuna isn't it? Anyway, Please review and give me tips on how I should improve my writing and thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. So... Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of this e.g the characters. One more thing, this chapter may seem boring and really draggy but it will be a hundred times better in the next due to something added. So bear with it till next yeah, in this chapter if you guys didn't notice is the first time Yuna uses Tidus name.**

* * *

Yuna's hair soon curved and its ends became straight and spiky with the strokes of Rikku's brush. Who wanted to be used again? Nobody saw the true her, Nobody saw the emotions displayed on her face, only her guardians did. To others, she was a tool. With her looks changed, no one would know who she was. Her weapons now changed to guns, pistols which she knew with no doubt would earn disapproval from the people who were still stuck on Yevon ways, even through they had been advised many long and irritable times. Nobody would think that High Summoner Yuna would be using forbidden machina. Her aeons faded, her staff now a useless stick with delicate carvings on it, she needed a new weapon and, she could not think of how she could possibly wield a sword. With her hair all done, she glanced at Rikku who nodded. Through she didn't want to get rid of all her memories, especially her ones as a Summoner, at least her hair now looked like his.

Casting a look at her bed, she saw her lone staff lying untouched with her memories, parts and bits of her attached to it. With a heavy breath, she grasped the smooth cylinder and placed it into her cupboard on her old summoner's clothes, sliding it shut with a click as the magnets locked on the cupboard. As she released her breath, she felt a pang of regret for shutting it out of her life, like a candle snuffled out in her lifelong memories. Taking in another gasp of air, she turned and walked of the room, a heavy heart with Rikku into the hallway leading into the elevator. Placing her hands on her guns to check they were in place, she stepped into the elevator.

As the elevator descended, making the humming once again, Rikku turned towards Yuna and held out a pair of spectacles tinted black.

"Here, Yunie, put this on. If you really want to blend in, you have to cover up your eyes. You do realise they are two different colours right?"

Startled, Yuna hesitantly took the spectacles. She hadn't thought that her eye colour too would bring her problems. While some defined them freaky, it defined her and was her one and only inheritance from her parents that would stay with her forever. Yuna then decided what was beyond the line.

Holding out the spectacles to Rikku for her to take back, Yuna said "To change my looks to not attract attention, I am fine but...but not hiding what my parents gave me. They are the reason why I am here today and why Sin was defeated." Yuna's voice trembled then continued "To not acknowledge my own birthright, would... be a shame for me. What my parents gave me is more important than trying to avoid the people."

Rikku gazed at Yuna intensely into the emotion of her eyes, then nodded taking back the spectacles "You're right Yunie, Sorry for not realising that in the first place" and with that, Rikku stuffed them into her pocket.

The ramp eased open, revealing a road leading to Luca, and Yuna and Rikku took their steps forward, their feet clanging down on the metal until it changed into the sound of stones and dirt crushed by their weight.

*********************

The streets of Luca burst with activity as stalls were crowded with customers along with Traders going around with movable carts selling an assortment of items. Gone were the people whom had sold fake good luck charms which they claimed could ward of Sin, and the weary faces of the people, replaced by flashes of smiles and laughter.

_Through the world smiles, I can't, without you; through I may be able to..._.thought Yuna, the world flashing by her eyes. With the old Yevon's restriction gone, guards no longer stopped people from doing mystical things which Yuna knew were fake, such as love charms, good luck charms and fortune tellers, which would have angered Yuna but they did not any more. She didn't have to offer advice or help any longer. They would just use her in the end. Most didn't came to her for advice, they came to get her favour.

Without the guidelines and laws properly in place anymore, and the New Yevon still deciding on which to throw and which to keep, the crime rate rose as guards had simply no idea on what to do in a situation, thus prompting speeches about going back to the old ways of Yevon. Glancing to the place that she had specifically had came here for, she was distracted by a young man, dressed in an assortment of necklaces with runes engraved on them, appeared in front of her and blocked her way offering to read her fortune for a price. Wanting to test the how genuine it was, she accepted, making sure she shielded her eyes from people's views while tagging Rikku, green eyes that were full of spite but the same old curiosity.

A shadowy man watched Yuna with piqued interest from a hidden alleyway. Pulling tighter on the veil that covered his face, he kept his eyes trained on Yuna as she at down on a wooden table with the man opposite her.

Pulling out a glass-box of dices and a pair of scales along with weights onto the table, the man first made Yuna grab the box and shake it once. He then placed both of Yuna hands onto the scales and placed weights to balance them. Observing the results, he then began speaking. "You have an interesting future my lady; you have lost a few precious things to you before did you not? You will lose more things precious to you and regain a few." Upon hearing those words, they registered with Yuna and brought fears about the future. Thinking the man was Genuine, she was prepared to take back her thoughts about them, when Rikku whispered into her ear.

"Yunie, let's leave. That guy is such a fake. He just sprouted out a crap-load of stuff about things that everyone experiences in life. I mean, everybody loses something important to them right?"

Saved in the blink of time by Rikku, Yuna stepped up and prepared to leave without paying, half frustrated she almost fell into a trap. _And all I thought was losing you even more...I almost got tricked. How could I been so foolish just... because I let my guard down_. She soon felt an arm with a tight grip on her wrist and saw that it was the young man. "You haven't paid me yet!"

Jumping forward, Rikku immediately grabbed Yuna's other wrist and shouted back at the man "Why should we even pay you? You fake meanie."

"I told your fortune. Now pay me or I'll have you taken to the guards" threatened the man.

Seeing it as a challenge, Rikku shouted. "Fine! Let see what the crowd says about this huh?" Dragging both Yuna and the man to one of the built-up platform for giving speeches, she interrupted another man who was rousing the people to return to the old ways of Yevon.

"To all the citizens of Luca, this man has been cheating you of your money. He has been telling you fake fortunes to get you to come out with more money. Is this even fair to pay him?"Yelled Rikku.

"Is it? Huh? Huh? Hey...hey...Let me go, mad sa ku mad sa ku huf oui pek vyd icamacc sayheac" Soldiers immediately appeared and had restrained Yuna and her and were attempting to, with some difficulty, to remove them off the stage.

"Only Idiots would go for that kind of thing." yelled a man from the crowd.

"What do you expect? Can't you see those green eyes? She's Al Bhed, of course she dumb." shouted a woman.

As Yuna saw Rikku's eyes turn watery and the happy mouth that got subdued, she could hold it in no longer. "What the matter with you people?" She burst out. "What is the difference between an Al Bhed and a Spiran? Did not my fa...Lord Braska marry an Al Bhed woman? Where are the laws in this place, with all the fake fortunetelling in its place? Even so, why should we return to the false Yevon teachings? So much for the great New Yevon or the fancy Youth League." Yuna lashed out.

Both Yuna and Rikku boots creaking on the stage floorboards, within an flutter of the heartbeat, caused soldiers with their superior strength to began pulling them off the stage, allowing Yuna one last glimpse of faces with hatred staring right back at them. Dragged till they were a good distance from the stage while they kicked and yelled into the air, the soldiers released them and looked at them expectantly.

"Aren't you guys going to pay us? We just got you out of trouble. Unless you guys want to spend a night in prison, pay up." grunted the soldier, unwilling to wait for a longer minute.

Yuna and Rikku faces betrayed the fact of how little they knew Luca had changed their face portraying wide eyes as they stared at the officers. _It can't be this bad...how did it turned into this in the first place? The last time I been here was two years ago...why did it change this much?_ Reaching for their wallets, their money combined wasn't even enough to pay the hefty bribe.

The soldiers then replied with a grin "You both could sell your body, I am sure that's more than enough." Disgusted, Yuna turned expectantly to Rikku to see her nod. Rikku reached into the whim of her pocketful equipment and pulled out a dark looking ball, without waiting for a second to pass, threw it onto the ground, engulfing them in a smokescreen in which Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand and led her out of it, into a faraway and safe alleyway.

"Whew! Thought we were goners, back there" breathed Rikku, bent forward with her hands on her knees the moment she checked the coast was clear.

"You girls still are." murmured a mysterious person dressed in black had entered their alleyway, feet smoothly strolling forward. "Nice job giving the officers the slip, but you got to do better than that to lose me.""My name's Paine... got to admit, nice airship you got" she stared into the distance, the direction of the airship. "...You guys got room?"Enquired Paine.

"Ho...How di...Did you find out about the airship???...I mean of course, we got room!" spluttered Rikku. Leaning forward with a questioning glance, she continued. "It's called the Gullwings. Wanna join?"

"Weird name, it must sound cool to an Al Bhed...but it's cool to me too." She murmured at the end.

"Great you're in." Chattered Rikku. "Want me to give you the grand tour?"

Upon Paine's nod of her head, Rikku grinned and turned around, the direction towards the exit of the city. "Alright, let's go. Who want to stay in this big meanie city? We're leaving right Yunie?"

As Rikku gave Paine the customary guidebook and history of the Gullwings in her version, Yuna wondered if that would affect her goal. _We're going to have to listen to another's person opinion now. If she doesn't want to help me, who would? I...I just want to find you. No matter the cost._"Yunie, Are we gonna leave this stinky place now? Yunie?" Kicked out of the shell of thought, Yuna pulled her pieces together again and answered. "Huh? Erm... you guys go on ahead first, I gotta do something first." She replied with a smile.

"You sure?" asked Rikku, and was replied with a nod from Yuna. "If you say so... and Yunie? Its girls, not guys! Its like, you girls go on first!"

Smiling, she waved Paine and Rikku good bye, watching them turn and leave. Night was approaching, and she had something big to do. Something big in her heart. Using memory to guide her, she was careful to avoid as many people as possible, and especially the soldiers. Thus getting her lost many times till she frequently found high areas to scout and plan her way there.

The harbour soon came into view where she could once remember being on a ship which arrived there from Kilika. With the vast Ocean spread out in front of her, she spotted the blitzball stadium where the Besaid Aurochs broke records. She also remembered the relief she felt, when she found out he came to her rescue on the Al Bhed ship. His face flashed before her eyes and she saw him walk through her and run towards the ocean disappearing before her eyes. The pressure of memories pushed her down and down, crushing her body as she gasped for air._ No, No, NO, NO Don't go_. She then realised something. She was...wasn't breathing. Moving with wobbly legs, she found herself on a desolate part of the port where she once again placed two fingers to her lips, pausing to draw breath from the air, she whistled without a thought, collapsing onto her side. Her legs, useless lay before her. She blew as long and loud as she could, feeling tears gush down her checks as she felt as if the water surrounded her, lungs pressed from all sides wanting... needing air. Through the thought came that people were watching her, she pushed the thought of them away. He hadn't kept his promise. He was not going to be with her always. As she placed her head on her knees, water soaking throughout her body but a hope came by. _This, this is my story and I'm not going to make it end like this, I...I'm going to make sure he fulfils it to me. This is my story, it will go the way I want it, and it will be a good one._

Turning to leave, she was immediately greeted by an old shopkeeper who ran a restaurant along the port. The man passed her a paper wrapped rectangle box and smiled a toothless grin. Yuna noticed on the front of the rectangle box, the words _eat well _were written on the paper. Thinking that Rikku bought it for her before leaving, she remembered that they both had insufficient funds.

Taping the shopkeeper on the shoulder as he had turned and began leaving, she asked "Erm... excuse me, but could you tell me how the girl paid for the food?"

The shopkeeper gave a puzzled look. "Girl? It was a guy who got you that sandwich and had it specially delivered to you. With an extra cost included, of course." He chuckled and made his way back to the shop.

Curious to see what it contained, Yuna peeled open the paper wrapper, creating a flow of smells that came out. Wondering if she could trust the person, she knew she did not have money for a meal and thus decided to try it out regardless. Biting into her sandwich, the flavour assaulted her as she quickly devoured the sandwich. Crushing up the paper wrapping, she paused. Only a few people knew she had loved that particular flavour, and those were her guardians, her friends. But they weren't here. Not Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku and him.

Wondering how that kind stranger had managed to guess out her favourite flavour, she threw the paper into a nearby bin. It was already evening and the night stars were bound to shine within minutes. Without wasting time she placed her feet at a brisk pace and rushed toward her next location mind focused on that task.

The place came into view, the reason she came to Luca. It was the place where she had shown to him that she could whistle... and the place where she first laughed with him. A genuine laugh. That didn't come anymore. "Wanna try screaming? I don't think that will work this time." Were the words that swam into her mind endlessly. A stream of memories that would last a millennium. Like a river it would never stop, had waterfalls that hurt, had bends as she avoided the memory and flowed in a spiral.

Sitting on the floor, she watched till sky the sky became dark, mysteries hidden with countless stars all over. _It's been a while since I came to Luca. You were with me that time. The city, streets, people... sure have changed. And yet this spot remains. A timeless spot, where nowhere else can ever take its place in my heart. Nothing came close to replacing you too. I wonder who that kind stranger was or who Paine, really is. I bet you do, now that you're free and about. _Shutting her eyes Yuna took a deep breath and whistled once more, bringing the memories anew. She could remember how proud she was when she could show him that she could finally whistle. Brushing the dust of her clothes, she touched the crystal on her chest, only to be frightened by a sneer behind her. Turning around, she found herself face to face with a mob of thugs who had walked up from behind her. Drawing her guns, she steadied herself, as adrenaline started coursing its way through her body.

"Miss, you caused a great deal of trouble today, so much, that both sides wanted you dead. You got quite a hefty sum on your head. That quite expected, considering what you did. Insult both sides and run away from the soldiers. But...." Looking around to confirm something. "You don't have your friends to help you now, do you?" sneered the biggest one who walked in the centre.

"What do you want?" asked Yuna as her voice trembled, placing her guns at the ready.

"Why to have fun with you, and then collect our bounty, course. And do I say... you got quite a body"

A new voice came from the back of the mob. "Guys let's just leave her alone, she just a woman" squeaked the voice.

Face turning into a snarl, the leader turned around and growled at the guy who spoke up of turn. "Shut up Capin, You talk too much, and I'm in charge here, not you"

Capin hesitated as he saw his gang surround Yuna, but they were his brothers, his gang. He had to follow them. Without another thought he fell silent and drew his weapon.

Knowing that she was outnumbered, Yuna immediately unleashed her first shots on those closest to her, most rounds hitting, some missing. She back-paddled and continued her chain of fire, most shots missing. With only two down, the mob kept moving forward, getting closer and closer by moving from cover to cover, until Yuna's guns racked empty. The gang ran out of their hiding spots and sprinted forward, some faces with a smile as they neared their prize, while some, wore a snarl for revenge. But none meant good for Yuna as she panicked and fumbled with the magazine, ultimately dropping it as it jumped out of her hands. With them nearly on her, she twisted her body and ran, giving up on attacking. Without much training and exercise after the start of the Eternal Calm, Yuna soon ran out of breath but instinct kept her going, until she tripped, seeing the stone pavement rush towards her, her hands held front of her. As she saw from the corners of her eyes, the distance of them was akin to them beingnext to her, only one thing came to her mind. She immediately stuffed her fingers into her mouth and whistled, hoping someone would hear. But no one came of their houses to help her nor did any open their windows to see what was happening.

As their laugh became louder and louder as they came upon Yuna, holding her at knife point, as they tore at her clothes, opening them as she screamed. "Tidus!"

"Tidus!, Tidus!!" straining her voice by screaming louder _Where? Where was he_? as sobs of tear rushed down her choking her.

As she almost felt their hands touched her skin, they were suddenly pushed away.

Another person was here; and was helping her. The new unknown man wielded a sword with a long handle on it like a spear. He was keeping them away from Yuna as he twirled his weapon and slashed at them causing groans of pain to be heard. Seeing a weapon flash though the air, he twirled his weapon around jarring the sword as he knocked it aside and grabbed the wielder, kicking him in the sensitive area. Noticing two more weapons dashing towards Yuna and him, he slid his hand to the end of his hilt and swung. Bashing and slicing through the attackers with a fury in his eyes.

"This isn't your business, go away!" gasped the leader backing away from the man, with cuts and bruises on his body.

"How dare you people attack her, the one who saved us all! You dared to strike at Lord Braska daughter, Yuna, that alone is unforgivable." The man boomed, slashing through another man.

Upon hearing those word's the mob's eyes widen in horror as they looked at Yuna with a new sense of respect along with a sense of confusion. "Buttt....why would Lady Yuna dress like that? And to wield unholy weapons?"They stammered "She can't be Lady Yuna...you're lying."

"Fools she wanted to see how bad the situation was before acting. She cared for us till the end and yet you treat her like this...You Filth."Kicking a man to the floor, he demanded "Apologise, Now" It wasn't a question.

With the one closer look at Yuna's face, her unique eyes were revealed to them, revealing their mistake. "Forgive us lady Yuna, we know our mistake and will not repeat it again" each and every one of the members repeated, bowed before running away. Except Capin whom immediately fell to his knees "Forgive me Lady Yuna, Forgive us, we all were foolish and we won't ever this again. I'm truly sorry." which was waved off by the man. With one last look at Yuna, Capin regretted with every fibre in his body for making that mistake as he turned to leave, the mistake forever a scar on him.

As the shock crept into Yuna, her vision blurred as her heart pumped and pumped as through to erupt from her chest, her body twitching in helplessness as she could once again feel their hands upon her skin but they slowly started fading as the man knelt over her and lifted her in his arms. "Its alright Yuna, they're gone". He said gently but a deep and calm voice full of assurance.

She still shook in his arms, her body waiting for another attack but unwilling to move. Her mind was a battlefield, a turmoil, as she struggled to standher ground and hold her sanity while fighting memories of the new found sea of dark. She could see the man carry her in his arms, not before using Yuna's hand to pick up a crystal identical to hers and walk away from the scene, slinging his weapon behind him. "Don't worry Yuna, I'm here to help. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier." Bowing his head, he added "I'm sorry, but I will let that happen again."

After a period of time of bumping in his shoulders, where the warmth of his body tempted her to sleep, she soon came into a dimly lilted room, out of the open feeling night air and felt herself being lowered on a soft bed.

"Yuna, don't worry, they aren't here anymore, just sleep. I will take care of you." The man said with a reassuring voice.

Her mind still in a chaos, crushed her as the fear jotted and blocked out all other emotions. One thing saved her, like a light switched on in the dark. It was the sweet memories of Tidus that burst through, settling her, and she did what the man said. She slept.


	5. Who are you?

**Finally, after two weeks of not updating (I'm sorry), I finally wrote it finished. Paine's character shows her open to get the story going so it shows she wasn't all that useless and only helped with the battles. With a new character introduced, the plot is finally heading somewhere new and unexplored. To all readers reading this, may I ask a favour from you? I really appreciate the reviews that I received as they pushed me forward to complete the stories and build my confidence in writing. However may I ask you to review after reading and please be as harsh as you want to be AND SCOLD ME FOR EVERY ERROR I MAKE, so I can improve with every story and know my mistakes. thank you and please take the time to review, they are never useless, anyone can now review. Well, the usual disclaimer that I do not own this game or its characters.** **Enjoy**

* * *

Light shone into the wooden shady room, through its smudgy windows unto Yuna's closed eyelids as she slowly fluttered them open. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the light as she tilted her head and cast her view upon the room. A dying fire rested its ashes into the fireplace cracking upon the ends of it life. However that wasn't what caught Yuna's attention the most. With the woollen brown blanket covering her shattered clothes, her hand out reached from the blankets depth quietly towards her guns resting on the bedside table. Plucking the gun of the table, she focused solely on the sleeping man as her hand once again became hidden. Looking downwards underneath her blanket, she guided her other hand to the cold steel lever, and without hesitation, pulled it, loading the gun loudly with a click on which she quickly twisted her head to her right to check on the man. He hadn't woken up. With fuzzy memories to guide her, she could only guess the rest. But she knew enough. That man was going to pay for what he did to her, with a tear forming in her eye. _He...He took advantage of me, its only right that he should pay for that. He..._But hesitation and guilt striked Yuna._ Is this the right thing to do? To take another's man life for hurting me?_ But she knew what he did was undeniable as her finger lingered on the dense cold steel trigger, ready for her muscle to contract when she noticed the man's weapon.

It felt as if a great mental barricade had been removed. A great sense of relief as her memories flowed back to her causing new crushing feelings to appear as she remembered the night before, their faces and their touch on her skin as she felt a metal cage surround her and she was surrounded by hundreds of them, all ready to grasp her and....

A shiver went down her spine with memories becoming clearer when she saw images flood her mind depicting the man sidestepped their weapons and brush them all aside. Her hand muscles loosening, she regretted the fact that she had almost shot her saviour._ What have I become? That I almost shot someone, with no questions asked? _Closing her eyes she drew in a long breath and managed to temporarily push the issue aside and find peace with herself. Her mind on something else, with her eyes on the sun outside, she thought '_I wonder if Rikku and Paine are all right. They are probably worried about me. I hope they aren't looking for me. I guess Rikku waking up late all the time does have it benefits._'

Now with a regretful heart, Yuna turned her head sideways again to see the bedside table, with something that caught her gaze. It was the same crystal that lay along with the strips of cloth on her chest. Pinching the look-alike crystal between her two fingers off the table, she, with her other hand shifted up to easily find her crystal, and pull it out of its hiding. With both crystals directly before her searching eyes, she rolled them between her two fingers, noting and identifying every bump and angle. Her heart skipped a beat at the results. They were exactly the same. _Does the other crystal belong to him? Even so why are they identical_?

She then noticed a difference between the two. Bringing them both closer, she noticed that they reflected a totally different light. _Why?_Was all Yuna could ask as she brought them even closer and noticed something inside the crystal when...they both touched each other creating a bright flash of light and a large crack to be heard throughout the room, as the man awoke with a start and fell off the chair, with his head hitting the floorboards, making him clutch his head and groan in pain.

Shaking the pain off, he stood at his full height which was slightly taller than Yuna, and upon noticing that she was awake, immediately grinned.

"Good to see that you're up and awake Lady Yuna" He greeted with a short bow.

Pulling her knees towards her body, Yuna moved to a sitting position on the bed while pulling the blanket higher to cove her body. "It's Nice to meet you, thanks for saving my life yesterday, if not for your help, I wouldn't be alive right now. Sorry for waking you up Sir...?"

"Nadus, Sir Nadus, just call me Nadus it nicer that way, and besides, I was getting up anyway." He hastily replied as he straightened his clothes. "Saving You Lady Yuna, as an honour, a privilege. It was something I could not just stand by and watch regardless."He then smiled, hands placed behind his back.

"So how this? I won't call you Sir, and you won't call me Lady? Sounds good?" Yuna smiled eager to somehow repay Nadus and continue the conversation.

"Sounds great, I'm fine with it just that I may accidentally slip up and... well you know, but I'll try my best Lad...Yuna...Yuna" he repeated to himself to ensure the mistake would not happen again. "I see you managed to find the crystal that you dropped, and I," Nadus pointed to himself. "found." causing questions to form in Yuna's mind. "By the way, what kind of crystal is it? It's something I've never seen before."

Curious, Yuna asked. "What do you mean? I 'm not really sure what kind of crystal it is but it's one of a kind, I think."

Laughing it off, Nadus cried "Yup its one of a kind, either it a crystal that only summoners can touch or a crystal that can only be touched by its user. Cause I..."he paused for dramatic effect. "Can't touch it" He chuckled.

Yuna once again glanced down at her crystal, and fidgeted with it. _Is that really true, no one but me can touch it? And this crystal came from you...the dream of the fayth._

Nadus then strolled over to Yuna bedside hoping to build a friendship with Yuna. "Wanna grab some breakfast?"

_Breakfast? _Was Yuna first startled thought as she shifted her body, afraid that Nadus might see her semi-naked body. "Sure, why not, just that I really don't have any money and well.... just give me a minute alright."

Nadus smirked as he looked at Yuna squarely in the eye "If the Lady wishes so, I will pay for her expenses. Happy? Now let's go, I'm hungry" And without a second thought, pulled Yuna blanket away from her.

"Oh Damn" As Nadus quickly squinted and turned around shutting his ears as Yuna screamed, but only enough for the Tenants of the room to hear.

"Oh, Oh Man, Why am I so stupid," Nadus shook and slapped himself in the head "I'm really sorry Yuna, I had no idea, I forgot."As he tossed the blanket backed towards her.

"Hold on a second alright" as an Idea presented itself to him upon which he immediately spun around expecting that Yuna had already covered herself, when he noticed Yuna had just only picked up the blanket, thus seeing her slender body and her startled eyes staring straight back towards him. Earning another scream, he turned around and messed up his hair, trying to forget what he saw.

"Ok, I saw nothing, you hear me nothing. Nope nothing at all. Was just turning around to ask her what was her clothes size but I don't need to know anymore. I'm just going down and get some clothes for her." Nadus announced as he walked to the door and eased it shut, leaving the only person in the room to be Yuna.

Yuna stared at the door continuously through he had already left. With a turn of her head, she recollected herself and set off to do something. She once again touched the crystal which she noticed had become clearer and a bit larger. Unwilling to sit still and think of the crystal, she released it from her hand and let it drop back to her chest as her hands flew to the bedside table and the bed where she quickly reloaded her pistols and clicked their safety back on. She then walked over to the stone basin and washed her face, only to be interrupted by the wooden door's creaky opening. She spun around in time leaning on the basin to see a shoe enter the room as she thought of the blanket.

"Here Yuna, I got you some clothes, yours should be a size smaller than mine..." Nadus spoke as he entered the room but stopped as he noticed the empty bed, the blanket on the floor and the splash of the water to his left. Blushing, he bent down and placed the clothes on the floor and retraced his steps careful not to turn his head while keeping his eyes closed. "Right, sorry I didn't knock. Change in these and join me for breakfast downstairs." Shutting the door, he spun on his foot and breathed out. Opening his eyes, he faced the stairs and descended.

Her feet creaking on the wooden boards, she lifted the clothes off the ground. They were exactly her size. Slipping them on, they were different than her usual Summoner clothing or Al Bhed clothing but it didn't matter, she could get use to them. Slipping on her pouch on her leg and tightening the straps that held her pistols, she smiled as she thought of Nadus mistakes, then turned and left the room.

Descending down the stairs, Yuna noticed Nadus sitting at the table staring right as her as he observed her, descending down the stairs. Nadus had brown hairs which were golden at its spiky tips with deep blue eyes that grew lighter as it went outwards from the pupils. He wore a shirt with a large v-shaped cut in the centre that revealed his chest slightly, and was complemented with an unzipped jacket.

Scanning his eye over her, Nadus commented "You look much more different in commoner's clothes you know? More casual as through you abandoned your responsibilities." Holding the menu up, he admitted slowly "More open... more yourself."

Yuna smiled. "So the foolish Nadu thinks he knows me very well does he?" She said with a smirk. "So should I keep this look?" she asked as she glanced down on her clothes.

"Nope, you look ten times sexier in the other one, besides, with the other outfit, I could easily identify you among the crowd, thus saving me the trouble. Through revealing, it gives you flexibility... through I can't say the same for your friend in that scandalous clad bikini standing next to you while you wasted your time with a conman." He bravely continued, menu still held up. "Not that I'm against it but why would anyone wear that?" He added.

As his words became clear to her, she immediately moved forward jerking the table. "Wait, were you spying on me? On us?"

Looking over the menu, Nadus raised an eyebrow as he stared quizzically at Yuna. "No I wasn't spying on both of you, I was spying on you." He sarcastically added, rolling his eyes. "Then again, I wasn't spying on you, I happen to find you with a conman, on stage, in an alleyway, Oh yes I heard what the soldiers said, what you did at the port and coincidentally, your favourite sandwich flavour is the same as mine, so... eat up" As the breakfast was being served with the sandwiches placed in front of their very eyes.

Placing the menu down, he picked up a pair of utensils and began cutting it into small-bite sized pieces. Upon slicing halfway through the sandwich, he paused and added. "The last part was true through, about the flavour thing".

Stunned with widened eyes, Yuna could only speculate the reason before she spluttered out "Why? Why me of all the people?"

Placing his knife and fork down, he stopped with a grim edge to his voice. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. All I remember is waking up and wandering around when I saw you. I don't know what, but something, something about you caught my eye and I followed you. Well, well enough that your friend Paine didn't even notice me. I was trailing you the whole day thinking you could give me the answers but as night came, I started giving up. I had already turning around, trying to find something else that would most likely to help me, but only you came into my mind and all of the sudden, I heard it. I heard a whistle and I knew you were in trouble. That's why I quickly turned backed, to reach you in time."

Yuna fell silent upon hearing his story. She quietly broke the silence after a few tight minutes and whispered "Your memories then, they're all gone?" and was met with a nod.

"All I can remember is that I had something important to do, I felt like a sense of longing hit me like I needed to return to something." Nadus said then continued.

"Yeah right," as he ruffled his hair, "Maybe Sin's toxin has a lasting effect on me" I remember seeing your face somewhere Yuna... was it Macalania woods? Or was it Besaid? Or ...or was it on the airship?"

Yuna froze as she heard the last sentence. Memories released out of their cages as she saw her encased memory break free making her see his arms around her as she thought she once again could feel his

arms but it was just a memory....It wasn't real. _Nadus can't have been on the airship with us, he couldn't have...he isn't an Al Bhed nor was he my guardian_. Gathering her wits, she asked "Nadus; are you Al Bhed? Do you remember what happened on the ship?" She had to confirm it...was he?

He sighed as he admitted. "I thought I told you I can't remember anything but I guess," After a moment of thinking, "Yeah I quite sure I'm Al Bhed, half Al Bhed from my mother's side I think. I know... that its just like your side of the story right? I mean what are the odds???

_He could have been on the airship working for Cid that's why he could have seen me on the Airship._Smiling to try to cheer Nadus up she went over to him and hugged him. "Well since we're both looking for something, do you want to join me and the Gullwings?"

"Gullwings? Whose brilliant idea was that?" As Nadus brightened up at the prospect of joining Yuna.

"Well I don't know but it mostly likely came..."

"From the Al Bhed side" They both said simultaneously, and then burst into laughter.

Settling down, Yuna then rubbed her hands together in preparation to eat as Nadus already started on his gobbling it down hastily, with his portion double her given size. Sinking her teeth into the crust of the bread, they ate till their heart's content.

* * *

Pulling tight on his sack, he took one last look across the room ensuring he left nothing behind. With everything done, he slung the bad over his left shoulder as he slung his weapon over his right shoulder, then turned towards the waiting Yuna and the doorway.

"Thanks for waiting for me," he fumbled out.

"It's no big deal. Besides I still own you a great bunch of stuff so I'm just paying it off."Yuna confessed.

Walking side by side, they headed towards the Airship while talking to one another. Most of it was Yuna trying to educate Nadus about the Airship's crew and what to expect.

Nearing the ramp, they spotted Paine and Rikku side by side with arms crossed and legs tapping the floor.

Casting an eye over Nadus before directing it to Yuna, Paine asked "You okay?" Receiving a nod for an answer was more than enough for her, as Rikku buried Yuna with questions.

"Yunie, where have you been? We searched everywhere for you when you didn't come back at night, Did something happen to you? Who is that guy? What happen to your clothes?"

The last question stumped Yuna as she desperately tried to come up with an answer that would not cause Rikku to worry about her. "Well...erm..."

Nadus, catching Yuna expression and tone immediately caught on along with another person. "Oh Lady Yuna changed her clothes as there were the city guards chasing after her and needed another disguise, however she had to lay low for the night and could not return to the airship." interrupted Nadus, managing to catch a nod of thanks from Yuna.

Raising an eyebrow, Rikku turned towards Nadus. "Annd...who might you be?" tilting her body forward, examining Nadus with hers on her hips.

Expecting that, Nadus replied "Oh me? I'm Nadus. I knew that was Lady Yuna the moment I set my eyes on her and managed to rescue her from the guards after receiving a tip-off." His voice with a steadying confidence.

"Uh huh..." Rikku replied watching his expressions and face like a watchman with a keen eye and was still bent forward; close enough for Nadus to feel Rikku breath upon his face.

"Oh and one more thing," Nadus quipped. "I will be joining you guys on your trip as Yuna guardian. Upon her request of course," he smiled.

Shock and revelation hit both Rikku and Paine, through Paine's was the most obvious with her normal calm face now shattered within a sentence but she quickly hid it. "Buu...buuut are you sure you want to join us?"Rikku spluttered. Turning towards Yuna, "Yunie, you asked him to accompany us? You sure? Brother was already a fuss yesterday with Paine joining our group." As Rikku blinked rapidly, unbelieving that this was happening.

"Well...He saved my life...I would like him to come along. I'm sure Brother wouldn't mind" With a silent but strong voice, as it was all true.

Shaking her head, Rikku spun around to see Paine already on the ramp back to the ship as she turned her head and waved her arms forward. "Well come on in."

With both heads turned towards each other, Nadus and Yuna fidgeted forward as they followed Rikku into the lift, with words repeating in Nadus mind. _I can do this, I can do this_" unaware of Yuna looking at him.

Nadus bore a slight resemblance to him and a certain someone loss in her cloudy memories. Yuna smiled as she saw Nadus preparing mentally for his introduction routine and more explanation but all the while ready.

The door unsealed open with a man who immediately grouped at Yuna's feet, causing Nadus in his reaction to kick the person away catching the gaze of everyone around.

"Brother, are you okay?" Yuna slowly asked as Brother dazed, got to his feet and started rubbing his chin. Nadus turned towards Yuna and asked with Wide eyes. "Brother?"

"Well he's Rikku brother but we all call him brother. He's the one that I told you was...well weird, but he's the captain." quipped Yuna.

"Hoow rudde," Brother said as he stared at Nadus with disliking eyes. "And who might be?"

Yuna quickly interceded "Brother, he's with me. Well he's now my guardian; will you allow him on the Celsius? Please? For me?"

Brother's eyes widened along with his wide outstretched mouth directed at Yuna face." Off Course...anything my Yuna commands" and ended with a bow, only to be hit by another kick, from Rikku.

Nadus nervously looked around. "So... you are Shinra and you're Buddy right" pointing to each respectful person, receiving a nod each for them. Eager to break the tense atmosphere, He strolled up the Brother whom already had Rikku towering over him. "Hiya captain, lets get the whole kicking thing past behind us ok? Since you got kicked around by me and Rikku here, how bout I call you Blitzball?"

Brother glared at both of them and spluttered out a number of curses.

"That was inappropriate," Nadus said as Rikku started kicking Brother whom also said at the same time "That wasn't very nice, you big meanie"

"Wait," Rikku and Nadus simultaneously said. "You understand Al Bhed?"

"Sure do, Al Bhed remember? Opps, I forgot you're new. Sorry" Rikku smiled and said.

"Oh its nothing, should have noticed your green swirly eyes at first" Nadus answered.

"How did you learn the language?"

Thinking it thoroughly which once again Pain noticed, he answered. "Oh, picked it up while travelling with some Al Bhed. I can only understand bits." Quickly twisting his head towards a startled Yuna, he scratched his head and shook it sideways, upon Yuna quickly caught the message and got her answer. _He didn't want anyone to know he's half Al Bhed. Maybe cause he can't remember his past well and doesn't want Rikku or Brother to search up for his family._

"Well I got to put my heavy bag down somewhere. Yuna, can you show me where I'm sleeping?" Nadus quickly asked.

"Mmhmmm" as Yuna nodded her head. "Sure thing" she replied and stepped into the elevator with Nadus alone.

Nadus room was directly opposite Yuna's room due to guardian excuses. That meant, the moment Yuna stepped out of her room into the hallway to the lift, she would directly see Nadus's room. Throwing his bag to the cupboard's side, he sat on the bed and patted on the bed for Yuna to join him.

"Why didn't you want to tell them you're Al Bhed?" Yuna asked to confirm her assumptions as she sat beside him.

"Well...It's just that if they find out I'm Al Bhed, they will judge me by their standard, even through I'm half."He shrugged his shoulders. "Even if I did tell them, it would not even help me, and would more likely create trouble. I... am not ready for that yet."

Nadus looked up and opened his eyes, causing him to jump backwards, off the bed. He quickly turned and looked away as Yuna surprised, glanced at him and at what he had seen. It was the Ocean.

Heaving down a deep breath, Yuna moved over to him and placed her hand upon his flat shoulder.

"You Ok?"

Shaking his head vigorously as he ruffled his hair, he confessed. "I don't know why... but every time I look at the ocean, this happens. It feels like I lost someone there." Feelings of sympathy and understanding blooming in Yuna as she continued listening. "Maybe I lost my mom there...due to Sin. I don't know."

Understanding that Nadus wanted to be left alone, Yuna crept out of his room. _He's afraid of the sea? Well you love the sea right? I wonder if I should help him... to overcome it. After you disappeared within the sea, a dream. My Dream._ _That I would pay anything...to get_.

With one last glance at Nadus, whom had lain down on the bed, she started off to the bridge.

"That's it?" gasped Rikku, astounded. "That's all you did? That isn't a good excuse for leaving us hanging you know." Rikku crossed her arms. "I mean, how does watching the ocean even compare leaving us? I thought oh maybe, you know, you were gonna meet someone important." Rikku shook her head and groaned. "And you came back with a boy. Oh Brother's going to be difficult after this...did you see him squirming when he saw Nadus?"

"Whatever it is, we are going to need a place to head to." Paine interrupted "Anywhere but Bevelle or the mushroom rock road. That's my request."

"Well I found traces of the sphere that you brought, in other spheres. One's in Kilka, Bevelle and Zanarkand." quipped Shinra.

"Well Bevelle is out of the option list and Kilka is closest to us."Rikku answered. "So we'll head there first right?"

_But all I want is to see the special place to me. Macalania Woods. The spring. Where we both..._Yuna saw the memory clearly and blushed. _But if I go there just for memories...you, the Gullwings won't like it. Paine will find it useless and a waste of time. So should I follow them or my heart? What do you think?_

Seeing the thinking face on Yuna as Yuna stretched and pulled her lips deeper into her mouth, Rikku announced. "Besides, that was the first place you visited on your Pilgrimage after Besaid right Yunie? So let's go there! A Brand new beginning" Rikku shot her fist into the air.

With the waiting eyes set upon Yuna for the verdict she knew she had to answer. But she didn't know which and didn't want to regret it. "Erm... could I tell you guys..." Earning a stare that said Hello? From Rikku, Yuna continued. "I mean, could I tell you girls later? I need to think about it first." Yuna finished, a bit uncomfortable saying girls, with Shinra and Buddy being in the room (Brother was told Yuna was going to his room).

"Sure...just don't take too long" Buddy admitted and went back to his station, a new cup of coffee in hand.

Breathing a sign of relief, Yuna turned and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

The open air relaxing her and calming her down, the Celsius had already moved into the Ocean next to a beach making it easier to leave but harder to get to town. Yuna rested her palms on her knees in front of her as she thought about the situation.

"Wondering of what to do?"A voice sounded behind her. It was Paine.

Turning her head around, she nodded as Paine walked up next to her.

"You don't really want to go to Kilka do you? Else you would have agreed to it straight away. You got another place in your mind don't you?" Paine shifter her feet. "I'm not here to persuade you or anything. We all have placed that we would like to go to. Yours and mine are somewhere else that holds a greater sense of importance in our hearts. After two years, I managed to gather the courage to go to the place that I feared the most, and as I came closer and closer to it, my courage started to fade more and more away. I was so close to it and ready to turn back to not face it when I saw you two exiting the airship. Then I thought, hey, I always wanted to ride on an airship, and talking to two girls had to be quite easy. That's how I found you guys." Paine looked up at the clouds. "The guy you brought back? Nadus? He says he is too scared to come up due to the water, but he won't blame you if you chose Kilka, cause even through he's going to see the ocean more than ever, he says he will still follow you." Paine turned to leave. "Maybe that's why you should choose Kilka. To help overcome his fear."

The knock of her high heels rebounded across the air as Yuna looked at Paine as she was leaving. A thought came to her mind. "Paine? What was the place you wanted to see?"

Paine stopped with her leg in the air for a brief moment then continued walking. "Nowhere. It's not important. By the way, Nadus is hiding in the elevator stairway."

Yuna looked at the elevator direction and saw the distinctive hair of Nadus at the stairs leading down to the elevator. She walked over to the stairs and asked "Are you going to come out of there anytime soon?"

"Nope... not for a long time." Nadus paused then continued. "So you decided yet? Is it Kilka?"

Yuna looked down to her side and saw the enquiring face of Nadus. He was afraid to come up. _Maybe I should help him get rid of that fear_. Looking into the eyes that went from the Dark blue into the shallow water colour's of the Ocean, she confirmed it. "Yup, Kilka"


End file.
